


you need to eat

by mood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is probably a oneshot, trying to get over writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mood/pseuds/mood
Summary: being in a library at 3am is weird but that's okay





	you need to eat

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 8 wips but instead i decided to write this

Your name is Eridan Ampora and currently you are concerned.

You have been at your college’s library for the past five hours (thank gog its open 24 hours) working on a piece for one of your art classes. The library is not where you would like to be finishing (or rather, starting) this project for a multitude of reasons: the place is poorly lit with the only lights being the cheap desk lamps decorating each table, it's impossibly quiet here, the only noise is apart from your pencil scratching is the a faint clicking on keyboards, and you would much rather be listening to music however you forgot your headphones. Why aren’t you working in your apartment like a smart person? Because your roommate has her girlfriend over and once they started their sloppy makeouts, you noped the fuck out of there. So here you are.

It’s not your project that worrying you, no, that’s going really well actually. A bit more shading here, a bit of colour in the corner, just a few more touch ups and then you’re done! Getting back to the issue at hand though, you’re worried about the boy sitting a few tables away from you. He was sitting there when you arrived and he’s barely moved since, the only reason you know he’s awake (or at the very least, alive) is the constant movement of his hands flying across his keyboard. You can’t tell what is on his laptop because he’s facing you, but you can tell that he’s heavily engrossed in it. In fact, he is so focused on his laptop that you have not seen him eat, drink, take a break, or even move from that gogawful position once. Honestly though, the way his back is slightly hunched over that stupid laptop must be killing him. That can’t be healthy, right?

When you first got here, it didn’t take you long to notice the cutie (nope, nope, you meant to say guy, definitely didn’t call him a cutie), mostly due to the fact that you’re the only two in the library at the moment. Really though, who else would be at a library at 3am on a Tuesday? You both really must not have much of social lives. Anyways, the cuti- the guy has these weird glasses on and you couldn’t help but stare. They’re almost like a hipster version of 3D glasses, but they seem to be his normal glasses. Also, you can’t even see his eyes through them which is … interesting. He has a nice face too, not that you were staring or anything. His hair is a bit long and probably hasn’t seen a brush in way too long but it looks soft. You’re tempted to run your fingers through it. Not in a weird way though, nope, just want to know if it’s as soft as it looks.

Fuck, he’s still just typing away. How is he not hungry? You’ve visited the vending machine about four times since you got here. Is the guy fasting or something? Unlikely, it’s not the right time. Actually, looking at him again (you’re just concerned for his health, that’s all), he looks really skinny. And tall. Heh, beanpole. Does this kid ever eat? Probably only when he’s reminded that food is a thing which exists. Well. It’s 3am currently and you know he hasn’t eaten since at least 10pm. You’re guessing that he probably didn’t eat before then but you’re not sure. Also, you doubt he’ll remember to eat anytime soon, it will be maybe another four hours until someone else shows up and who knows if they’ll make him eat. You have a quick internal debate before finally standing up and walking to the vending machine.

Is this weird? Is buying food for someone you don’t know weird? Hopefully not, you’re just trying to be nice. You can just pretend its a selfish reason: you can’t stand to see him just sitting there and not eating. Yep, this is fully a selfish endeavour. Fuck, you’re at the vending machine now. What do you get him? You don’t even know this guy’s name, how are you supposed to guess what type of snack food he likes?

After three minutes of staring blankly at the vending machine, you opt for two of the healthier options: a honey bar and a bottle of water. If he doesn’t like the food, he can go fuck himself, you’re just trying to be nice. Wait no, you’re being selfish. Right, selfish reasons.

Whale, it’s now or never, might as well walk over to him rather than just continue to stand in front of the vending machine like an idiot.

Wow, this is going to be awkward. What do you say? “Hey I have been watching you on and off for the past five hours and have noticed you haven’t been eating and suddenly I’m very concerned for your health so here’s some food”? Sure, that doesn’t sound creepy at all! You could just quietly set the food down beside him and hope he’ll notice it eventually but (you’re being selfish so) you (kinda sorta definitely) want to talk to him. Might as well just bite the bullet, honesty is the best policy, right? You make a note to try to not be creepy.

Sitting down in the seat across from him, the guy looks up at you. Fuck, he is even cuter up close. 

“Hi?”

“I, uh, noticed that you’vve been here for longer than me and you havven’t eaten the entire time? Kinda figured you got really into wwhatevver you’re doing on your computer and just forgot,” you ramble as you put the snacks on the table, “so I got these for you.”

“Oh, um, thankth?” Yikes. You’re definitely being weird. Also, is that a lisp? Cute. (Weird that you think his lisp is cute but yours is awful, good self self esteem there, Eridan!) 

“Sorry if that wwas wweird.” 

“No, I, um, thankth. That wath really kind of you.” He takes a long drink out of the water bottle and then (thankfully) rolls his shoulders back. You can hear his spine popping, that probably felt a lot better. He fixes his posture before grabbing the honey bar and unwrapping it.

“I’m Tholluxth,” He says between mouthfuls.

“Eridan.”

“Why are you at the library at 3am?”

“I think my roommate and her girlfriend are practicing for a “Loudest Makeout” competition, I left before I could hear them practice moaning. Also I had an art project to finish so it wworks out. Wwhy are you here?”

“I’ve been working on thome coding for a couple of projectth, time kind of got away from me.”

The two of you fall into silence while he finishes eating. It’s weirdly nice, you don’t feel pressured to keep talking. However, you do feel awkward because should you stay sitting with him? Should you go back to your table? Is he just talking to you to be nice? 

“Do you want to thit with me? I don’t know if I’ll be the best company but people alone in librarieth at 3am got to thtick together, right?” It takes you a moment to comprehend his words and by the time you do, he starts to backtrack. “Unleth you don’t want to. Thatth cool too, I really don’t mind. I shouldn’t have thaid anything, thorry.”

Aww. He’s really cute. You’re really fucked.

You give a quick “One second” as you go to your table and grab your things. He runs his hands through his hair as he waits (you really want to touch his hair oh my gog it looks so soft) and gives you a small, tired smile when you return.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you definitely have a crush on this guy.


End file.
